Lincoln Forrest
Lincoln Forrest is one of the main protagonists in VNLA. She is a Huntsman-In-Training, currently attending Beacon Academy. His weapon of choice is buster sword named Sarang, The word Sarang is korean, meaning "love." However, other sources say that it may also mean "A longing to be with someone forever, until death." capable of transforming into a turret. Lincoln made his first digital appearance in 2018, as part of a project on DeviantArt. However, he had been thought of previously, and was featured alongside his other teammates in the original first draft of Volume 1, written in 2017. Lincoln was paired with Nero Vanta during Beacon's Initiation. His first appearance was in Chapter 2: Rough Landing, and the young man was stuck in a tree, presumably thrown into it by the young Ursa his partner had just defeated single-handedly. Lincoln chooses the "Queen of Shovels" When Lincoln picks the "Queen of Spades" relic, he incorrectly calls it the "Queen of Shovels," as spade is another word for shovel. for himself and Nero, and is later put onto Team VNLA, alongside Violet Argyle, Nero Vanta, and Anna Bleu. Appearance Lincoln has peachy skin, dark brown hair, and green eyes that always seem to be smiling at everyone around him. Original Outfit (Volume 1) Lincoln's outfit, according to the official VNLA story, is a white t-shirt with two green stripes across his chest, maroon pants, black boots, black training pads on his elbows and knees, and a pair of goggles that usually sit on his head. As is apparent, Lincoln's virtual model is very close to his official description. Out of all of the virtual models, Lincoln's is the closest to what he's actually supposed to look like. Lincoln's emblem is a green buster sword with a fist inside of it. Pajamas Lincoln's sleepwear consists of a blue muscle shirt and gym shorts. Beacon Uniform Lincoln wears the typical boy's Beacon uniform. However, due to his inability to tie a tie, he usually just wears it undone around his neck. Not to mention every single one of his socks has some sort of children's cartoon character on them. Personality Lincoln is a happy-go-lucky, plucky, optimistic young man. He's the epitome of glee, and basically the complete opposite of Nero. He had partly grown up in Mantle, before his sister joined the military and his father got a job with the Schnee Dust Company on the Board of Legal Affairs, where his specific title was "Invoice and Payroll Analyst." Lincoln figured he lived a good life, until his parents were killed.This part of the Forrests' backstory was inspired by Weiss Schnee's line in [https://rwby.fandom.com/wiki/The_Stray Volume 1, Chapter 15: The Stray,] "...ever since I was a child, I've watched family, friends disappear. Board members...executed." Their father was one such board member, and their mother was caught in the crossfire. His father was the main target, but he mentioned that his mother was also in the car at the time, and she wasn't wearing a seatbelt when the vehicle turned into a lightpost. His sister had him sent to Vale, escorted by Dudley Blackoak. Lincoln had to attend his parents' funeral via scroll. Even though these events occurred only several weeks prior to the beginning of the story, Lincoln is still as goofy as ever by the time he is first seen. He insists that he wants to make this his year at school and try to live up to his parents' expectations of him. That's all he can do, now. Powers and Abilities Lincoln is not the brightest crayon in the box. Still, that being said, he is a formidable opponent. In Team VNLA's fight against an Alpha Beowolf, Lincoln throws a giant piece of the earth at it, doing a considerable amount of damage. So far, Lincoln has done very little with his sword. It has malfunctioned In Chapter 2: Rough Landing, while trying to combat a mature Ursa alongside his team, he tries to transform his buster sword into a turret. It malfunctions instead and fails to do so. previously, however, but it has yet to be seen in action. Weapon Lincoln's weapon is called Sarang. He can wield it as a melee weapon, a large bustersword, or as a ranged weapon, a turret. A large sword is also used by Yatsuhashi Daichi. The full extent of what this bustersword can do has yet to be seen, and whether it is Dust compatible and what that means is unknown. Semblance Lincoln's semblance is (currently) called Super Strength. When he focuses his aura into certain parts of his body, it allows him to dig into the ground with his bare hands. He can do this through organic material easily, but man-made materials will prove to be a little more difficult. However, the drawback to this is quite significant. When focusing his aura, it leaves other parts of his body exposed and unprotected. For example, if Lincoln focuses his aura into his arms and legs to support a large object/structure, then his torso will be open to receive physical damage. Weaknesses Lincoln, as said before, is not very smart. He doesn't seem to understand all of society's norms, like when he pesters Anna about telling him more about her past. He's childlike, which can very easily get on someone's nerves, and he doesn't think before acting. When Lincoln throws a large rock at the Alpha Beowolf in his fight alongside Team VNLA, he takes no consideration to ask for cover or check his surroundings before acting. Lincoln's habit to compare himself to his sister could also be a very real weakness, but how that plays into his character is not yet known. Trivia * Lincoln has insomnia, which is his mental motif. * "Lincoln" means green, and "Forrest"...well, that's a given. * Lincoln's old concept design had more green in it. He wore a dark green short-sleeved jacket, maroon pants, and tall green boots. He's had his "armor" in the design since the beginning. ** This concept can still be found on DeviantArt, in the Group Gallery. * Lincoln's astrological sign is Sagittarius. * In one of his earliest concept ideas, Lincoln actually did have armor. However, in the end, he was becoming too much like Jaune Arc, and so changes were made to his character, including the loss of his actual armor. References Category:Browse Category:Characters